Suck It Up Boy, Your MakeUp Will Run
by Venus-Diablo
Summary: People are being found dead after attending a certain bands concerts, Castiel thinks they should go undercover, Dean is not ammused at what that entails. Bit og crack ish gen written for spnkinkmeme on lj.


Title: Suck it up boy, your make-up will run.  
Author: VenusDiablo  
Rating: pg  
Genre: Gen, I wouldn't call it crack but the idea amuses me :p  
Pairing/Character: Dean, Castiel  
Warnings: Erm... Men in make-up  
Note: Just a bit of silliness I wrote a while back for the Dean/Castiel kink meme, in which an anonymous poster requested 'Dean and Cas wear Guy-liner' I couldn't resist... sorry!

Summary: People are being found dead after attending a certain bands concerts, Castiel thinks they should go undercover, Dean is not amused.

Dean hated research; in all its forms. Apparently even ones that involved watching live rock DVD's. He was tempted to say fuck it and wait until Sam's detox was over, but kids were dying out there and it had to be stopped. Some low level demon seemed to be trying to gain favour with Lucifer by sacrificing young gig goers, mother fucker was smart too, he'd done a pretty good job of making it look like some emo freak had gone over the edge and started taking their music of choice being 'the devils music' literally.  
The worst part was that he and Castiel were actually going to have to go to the next concert and try to smoke the demon bastard out, and as much as he loved his rock music he was more of a classics guy and The 69 Eyes were really not his thing. Groaning he leant back on Bobby's couch and paused the DVD on a crowd shot, 'Damn Cas, we're going to stick out like a couple of role play geeks at a frat party.' He growled, sensing that Castiel was stood in the doorway behind him, 'there's no way we can blend in at this thing.'

'Yes we can.' Castiel replied in an innocent matter of fact way, as Dean felt the air change in the room momentarily before feeling a sudden change in the way his clothes felt on his body. Looking down he noticed he was wearing bondage trousers and classic new rocks along with what looked to be suspiciously like Pinheads jacket from Hellraiser, but in thick cotton. 'The fuck Cas?' He stood quickly and turned to face Castiel, his mouth dropping open at the sight before him. The angel had never looked less like a holy tax accountant. He was wearing a Red and Black vintage military hussar's jacket above quite possibly the skinniest of skinny jeans with classic red All Stars. His hair always somewhat dishevelled was artfully spiked and tipped with red, and 'OMG. Cas... are you wearing make-up?' Dean spluttered.

Castiel looked down at his new image and frowned slightly, 'I believe it's referred to as Guy-liner, and yes I am. Is this not appropriate? It's what the crowd on the TV are wearing.' Dean's eyes widened slightly, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he turned to run to the mirror on the wall. He saw his own eyes looking back at him, expertly lined in Kohl. A part of him had to give the angel credit, his make-up was way better applied than most of the chicks he met but still, Dean Winchester does not wear make-up damn it. He saw a hand appear on his shoulder in the mirror the same time he felt it, and tried not to roll his eyes at the black nail polish. 'Dean? Have I done something wrong? You seemed to be implying that we should fit in with this group of people.'

Dean sighed and turned to face him, 'I did, we do, it's just...' he shook his head 'never mind. Guess I can look like a douche for one evening, but I'd better damn well get to kick some ones ass for making me go out in public like this.'

Castiel smiled softly, 'We should go if you wish to take the car and still take a look around first, it's an hours drive and the doors open at seven.'

'Sure,' Dean conceded, 'lets get this over with.' He walked to pick up his bag and noticed that it had been replaced by a messenger bag covered in graffiti and band patches. Taking a deep breath to curb his temper her pulled it on and glared at the angel before pulling the door open and heading for the car. Castiel followed not quite understanding why Dean was so upset.


End file.
